A new Beginning
by leadofboredness
Summary: Sayuri Harugane, now living with Niou Masaharu, she meets the buchou of Rikkai Dai and after a few "Events" She starts falling for him. YukimuraxOC STOPPED/DISCONTINUED "The Rose Queen" is an alternate and better version of this one.
1. Meeting the Niou Family

Disclaimer: No own, No sue…etc.

Claimer: other ppl are my chara's!!

A/N: Okay, Sorry for the crappy story, or the fact that I'm not yet done with ANY of my stories…(currently writ- typing 3 stories at the same time is hard!)

It's just that, I like Yukimura Seiichi!! And whenever I try to find a fic of him, he gets paired up with Sanada, and other dude's…DUDE'S so I decided, for you Yukimura lovers, that I "Lead" will make this one especially for you!! : *wink wink*

* * *

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I said bowing down to my last blood relatives.

"No need to be so formal dear. We're all family, right?" she said.

"Ah, hai, sumimasen." I said looking away.

The man who looks like he's in his late 30's took a piece of paper, "Sayuri Harugane, huh? Well, I hope we all get along." He said reaching for my hand.

"Un" I said, nervously shaking his hand.

"For now, please sleep in the guest room, because we need time for Niou to transfer all his things in his little brother's room." He said

(I don't know the name of his siblings or parents, I just know he has an older sis and a younger bro)

"Hey, I don't remember agreeing to sleep in that brats room!" he protested.

The older man just gave him a glare and he kept silent for a while.

"Iie! Please don't, I'm okay staying at the guest room, any room actually, I'm not picky." I tried to protest.

"Sayuri, please, it's okay, I just lost my sister, and you just lost your parents so it's the least we can do for you." He said

"No, really it's okay, I'm planning to stay at an apartment since my parents bank account has been combined with mine, besides, they were never there for me and I already know how to cook, do house chores and everything, so please, just let me stay in the guest room for at least a month." I said

That just caused me a sigh from him, "Are you sure about this? I mean," he said thinking hard.

"Iie, please, I don't want to bother you." I said.

That ended the conversation since I already left and went to the guest room.

I sighed `if only that plane crash didn't happen…' I thought, `at least I get to keep Sayo.'

"Rawwrrr…." She said, rubbing her head on my leg, telling me that she's worried about me.

Sayo is a tiger cub that my parents bought me for my birthday, which was 2 weeks ago.

"Sayo, do you think I can do this? I might have to give up everything to start a new life here…" I said to her, she just went to my lap.

My parents had a mansion which was an option for me to still stay in, since my parents where rich enough to pay for it until, I have no idea, 4years? Just enough time for me to finish highschool, considering I'm in my 3rd year this time.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, it's me, Niou, can I come in?" he asked,

"Un, but be careful, Sayo doesn't like men that much…" I said

He opened the door, but Sayo didn't attack him like she did with the butlers at the mansion.

"Wow, I think she likes you." I said patting her head.

She got off my lap and went near Niou, `it's like she's examining him.' I thought then giggled.

"Think again," he said, she just glared at him which clearly said "Do anything to harm her, and you will DIE!" "Sayuri, don't be so rude, he's a family member, ok?" I said, she stopped her glare and went back on my lap.

"Anyway, You will go to Rikkai Dai starting tomorrow, okay?" he asked

"Un, but I don't have the uniform, or the books." I said

"It's ok, mom and dad paid for them in advance, since they knew that you wouldn't pick to continue to live in that big mansion all alone" He said

"Okay, oh, could you show me around school tomorrow morning? If you don't mind I mean." I said, playing with my long straight jet black hair.

"Okay, I always go to school at 6:00am and school starts at 7:30am, so I think I can do it." He said.

"Why do you go there at 6:00am?" I asked

"Club practice." He simply said

"What club?" I asked

"Tennis club, I'm one of their regulars." He said with a smirk

"I see…"

"I'm also known as `the trickster' at school, and at tennis occasions."

"Wow, when I was in Hyotei, I was known as `The Angel' since I always let them have 4 games before I get serious."

"Oh, well, we have a devil in our hands, and he changes form when he gets mad or something."

"Ohh, is he Kirihara Akaya, by any chance?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I met him in an arcade store and kicked his ass in one of the Tekken5 games"  
"Ohh, you're the`noisy girl' he's been talking about, he said you cheated." He snickered.

"Hey! kicking his ass was a piece of cake! He sucks at it!"

"He's been #1 for half a year now in that game."

"Oh, that just means he literally sucks."  
"Okay, enough of this topic, I gotta do my homework, oyasumi"

"Oyasumi!"

-End of conversation-

"Sayo, do you think I should still buy that apartment? This house seems really nice." I said

"Rawwwrrrr…" She said sniggling beside my pillow

"Hehe, oyasumi, oh and you know where's the newspapers, ok?"

"Rawwrrr…" was all I heard before I went to sleep.

* * *

A/n : Hi! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!

I don't know the names of Niou's sibling/parents but I know he has an older sis and younger bro, thanks a lot. Oh yeah, this story came out late, cauz I needed to finish the other two :D thanks for readin, see ya!!

-Lead out-


	2. Going to Rikkai Dai

Disclaimer: No own, No sue…etc.

Claimer: Etc.

A/N: Okay, sorry if you like, hate the story or anything, just please bear with me, I got writer's block…teehee… -____-'

P.S.!! I don't mean to offend any YukimuraXGuys out there!! I just, well, wanted him to be paired up with a girl, that all, so Gomenasai for offending you if you like Yaoi!!

(Sorry, I was careless and didn't put this on chap 1!! Gomen!)

Now enjoy the story!! ^^  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Ohayou gozaimas Niou-kun." I said dressed up in the Rikkai Dai uniform

"It depends, which Niou are you talking about?" Niou asked (Masaharu)

"Oh, gomen, I guess I didn't catch all of your names yet." I said and scratched the back of my head shyly

"Okay, My name is Niou Masahiro, just call me otou-san." The old man who's in early 40's said

"My name is Niou Haruna, just call me okaa-san." The woman who's in her late 30's said

"My name is Hirou!" The little boy who looks like he's 6 or 7.

"My name is Masaharu, as you know." Of course, Masaharu said

"Name's Maruna, nice to meet you." The girl who looks like she's in college, but really pretty

(Okay, I guessed their ages here, ok? Don't blame me, I'm utterly clueless here.)

"Ah, Hai, once again, yoroshiku onegaishemasu! Atashi, Sayuri Harugane." I said and slightly bowed

"Okay, time to go to school or buchou will kill me!" Haru said grabbing me and my books with him while heading out of the house.

"Wow, that was quick." I said, we only ran for 5 minutes and we're already here.

"Okay, first off, I have to tell buchou to let me go for morning practice." Niou said, taking me to the tennis courts where I found a blue haired dude with a creepy face on.

"Ohayou, buchou, brat." Niou said addressing the bluenette and the seaweed head.(Sorry, I've always wanted to call him that.)

"Yo, Niou, who's the pretty girl behind you?" he asked (Yukimura)

"Oh yeah, buchou can you let me off practice today?" Niou asked.

"I need a reason or Sanada will go berserk on me." He said with the creepy smile still on his face.

"Oh, right. This is my cousin, Harugane Sayuri. She's the one I've been talking about."  
"Souka. Then you are excused for morning practice." He said

"Wait, I better introduce her first, this is Yukimura Seiichi"

"Yoroshiku." I said and blushed slightly

"Kirihara Akaya, devil of Rikkai Dai." He said full of oh-so-much proud.

"Oh, Umm, I'm the angel of Hyoutei girls regular tennis club." I said shyly.

He took a closer look at me, and I took a closer look at him. We both looked shocked and pointed at each other.

"CHEATER GIRL!" "SEAWEED HEAD!?" We both said at the same time.

"Ohh, so you're the girl who beat Akaya at a game of Tekken5?" Yukimura asked.

I nodded shyly. After a 15 minute argument with Kirihara, Seiichi's smile grew, which made us quiet. And then Niou went on with the introduction. Now we're somewhere near the secretary's office.

After a while, Niou got my schedule for classes.

"Since you already know your way around school, here." He said handing me the schedule

"Oh, Yukimura-buchou is your classmate, Ja!" He said and ran off since it was almost time for classes to start…

"Okay class, we have a new student here," He said and I entered the room

"Please introduce yourself and say something about you."  
I nodded and went in front of the class "My name is Harugane Sayuri, umm, I use to study in Hyoutei Gakuen and was part of the tennis club, I was called the "Angel of Hyoutei" and was the captain of the club. But since my parents died, I had to go to my last blood relatives, which lives here and that's why I transferred here." (A/n: that was a mouthful)

I stood there, observing the silence between the class and the teacher who both looks shocked.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The teacher, Sato-sensei said.

After classes, it was finally lunch time, before I could stand up 5 guys went near my table and asked for my number, what I like, and other stupid stuff, I made stupid excuses to finally get the hell out of there, only to find myself somewhere behind the school building. I suddenly heard thumps, I followed it and found myself on the tennis court, seeing that Niou and Yagyuu we're playing a game against Jackal and Marui, "Game set, and match won by player: Niou-Yagyuu pair" Sanada said and got of the chair thing (forgot what its called) and walked towards me, man he looks like he can scare anyone with that face. "Who are you?" He asked not rudely, but demanding-ish I played with my hair by twirling it, and couldn't find the right words to say.

"Fuku-buchou, about the- oh, Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Niou asked,

"Umm, sounds…followed….tennis court…gomen…" I said, I hate it when I become shy like this, but can't help it because the guy in the hat in front of me is seriously starting to really freak me out.

"I see, anyway, fuku-buchou don't get pissed at her, she's new and she's my cousin so lay off." He said with a sly smile, `he's up to something…' I thought

"Fine, but I don't want any nuisance on the courts." He said, `harsh' was the word that came to mind. "I think his name was Sanada? The one who makes you do laps around the court all the time?" I asked, and Niou nodded. After that I found myself going to the rooftop, or wherever my feet were taking me. I got to the rooftop but wasn't sure, up there I saw one of my classmates, I think her name was Shina Yumi, she looked behind her and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or something, I'll leave if you want me to-"

"Iie, it's okay, I would like the company." She said

"Okay, Harugane Sayuri's the name, you?" even thought I knew who she was.

"Shina Yumi. Class 3-2" She simply said and looked over at the tennis courts, which was easily seen since we were at the rooftop.

"Hey, wanna be my friend? People usually ignore me or stay away from me…"

"Sure! And I was about to ask you that." I said and giggled, beside my first friend in Rikkai Dai.

* * *

Lead: Hey guys thanks for readin!! Hope ya like it, and thanks for the first 4 who actually commented on my 1st chap!! And I'll be starting the Yukimura thing on the 3rd or 4th chapter since I like going in to details *wink wink* and I'll put the first "event" on the-

Kirihara: We get it just shut up and say what you need to say and stop it with the spoilers!  
Lead: Oh, so you _read _my story huh?? *grins evily*  
Kirihara: N-O!! I hate it!!*blushes*

Lead: I love to see you blush *laughs on floor*

Kirihara: Besides why did I have to lose to a game of Tekken5 against Sayuri!? I'm WAY better than her!!

Sayuri: Hey!! I kicked your ass fair and square and it didn't even take long!!

Niou: JUST SHUT UP AND END THIS CHAPTER!!

Lead: KJ…Anyway please click that green thing in the bottom and say…type what you think!!


	3. First Event

Disclaimer: No own, you no sue. Okay? Okay.

A/N: Hey guys, didn't expect that I can upload in 2 days huh? Thank god it's the weekend!! :D

Anyway thanks to those who reviewed~ Domo arigatou gozaimashita! *bows*

Oh yeah, to those who are wondering what she's like, Imma give you a few details:

Clumsy, sometimes cocky, incredibly smart, very pretty, jet black hair that reaches her mid-back, beautiful dark chocolate eyes, short-ish (as tall a Kirihara), loves animals (explains tiger cub), hates studying or doing homework but still get high grades, and very shy (she's only cocky to the people she's comfortable with). That's all!! *bows*

* * *

After lunch ended, I went to the other classes, after that I stayed behind to explore the school more.

I heard more tennis sounds but ignored it since I might meet Sanada there again so I went to the library, there were only a few students here and it wasn't that quiet so I decided to leave and watch Niou's tennis practice, I went to one of the benches near the court and started to read the book, the sound of tennis calmed me while I read the book. When it was around 5:00 practice finally ended.

"Hey Sayuri, whatch'a doing here?" Niou asked

"I waited for you since, umm, I have nothing to do at home." I said shyly

"Okay, but Yagyuu, Kirihara, and I will go to the arcade to play, you in? or do you want me to drop you off?" he asked

"I haven't played in a while so I think I'll go with you dropping me off at a bookstore near the house."

"Hmm, suit yourself." He said and we went off.

He dropped me off near a bookstore saying they'll be inside the arcade a few blocks away from the bookstore if I need anything. I went in and went to a section with thick English books. And I saw a certain bluenette in the cookbook section.

"Hey, Yukimura-kun?"

"Yo, Harugane-san."

"You like cooking?"

"My mother asked me to buy some cookbooks."

"Oh…"

"You like reading thick English books?"

"Since I used to be in Hyoutei, yeah."

"What does Hyoutei have to do with it?"

"Hyoutei has a few classes that learn different languages, I picked English and Greek since I found it interesting."

"Souka. So, where's Niou?"  
"Arcade, playing games with Yagyuu and Kirihara."

"Ah, by the way, can you call me Seiichi instead of Yukimura?"

"Sure, but you call me Sayuri."  
"Okay."

After that an awkward silence became present `What _the hell is up with this stupid silence!?' I thought_

"Hey, Sayuri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want me to walk you home? I've got spare time."  
"Sure, but I gotta tell Niou to not wait for me." I said which was an excuse to hide my blush.  
"Okay."

I texted Niou saying that I'll go home myself which was obviously a lie. He said to be careful and he'll meet me at the house.

"All set, but let's pay for the books first."

"Sure thing."

After that we were walking down a road somewhere near my house. When we got to my house (Niou's house) he walked me up to the door and then when I turned back to thank him and say good night…

BUMP!!!  
He didn't notice the stair case (only one step)…

I didn't notice but he was…KISSING me, but accidentally, since he didn't notice the one step staircase.

He pulled back immediately and looked down. I blushed the deepest shade of red that you can ever imagined. I couldn't help but blush since that was my VERY FIRST KISS and he just stole it! Some cute blunette that I just met a few hours ago!

"S-Sorry, didn't notice the step there…"

"U-u-umm…."

"Oh, hey buchou, Sayuri, you said you walked home?" Niou came up.

"I saw her and girls shouldn't be out alone this late at night so I offered to walk her home."

"I see, anyway thanks for walking her home, I'm gonna go inside now, Ja." With that he left.

"See you tomorrow, Sa-chan~" He said rather calmly, he went near my ear and whispered

"I hope that wasn't your first kiss." He left and I think I saw him smirk.

I immediately blushed a thousand shades of red and went inside the house.

"Hmm, took you long enough to enter." Masaharu said

"Gomen, we were talking about something."

"Okay, fine with me and dinner's ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there after I change."  
"We'll give you 15 minutes."  
"Fine by me."

After that I went to shower then change, which took 10 minutes so I had 5 more minutes but decided to go downstairs anyway and brought Sayo's bowl with me because it needed some refilling. When I got there, I saw that everyone was at the table, so I ate with them. We talked about our day, they asked if I was having a good time, etc, etc. After dinner, I went to fill Sayo's bowl with milk and another bowl with dog and cat food then went up to the guest room, which is for the mean time: My room.

"Sayo, are you hungry?"

"Raawwwrrr…."

"I'll take that as a yes." Then I put the milk and food down.

I waited for her to finish and got the bowls, cleaned them, then put them in a shelf.

"Oyasumi, Sayo."

* * *

A/n: Hey! Sorry, I haven't been able to upload much, and this chap is short, but I had no idea on what to write about! Screw school! I have 3 projects to work on! So I'll upload the next chapter next week or so. Thanks to those who commented and put this story in their fav list!! _ Domo arigatou gozaimashita! *bows*

Kirihara: Why wasn't I in this chapter much!?

Lead: You complain way to much… Anyway! CLICK THIS GREEN THING IN THE BOTTOM!! R&R THANKS!


	4. Hyoutei pays a visit

A/N: Hi minna! Gomen gomen, I was grounded and banned from my laptop for a month, because….you don't want to know. Anyway! I got some ideas on this, so please don't kill me!! *hides behind random person*

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After that day, I had to go to school. I was trying my best to avoid him but…

"Ohayo gozaimas, Sayuri-san." He said

"O-Ohayo gozaimas…" Okay, why the hell am I fidgeting with my skirt?

He took the seat next to me (the teacher made him beside her) and I suddenly had a flashback of yesterdays event…

"Harugane-san, are you free this Saturday?" asked a random boy.

"It depends, why?"

"Wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Umm, I'm really not sure…" hmm, he's just flirting with me, ugh! This always happened when there are guys around.

"C'mon, Harugane-san, just one date?"

"Umm, I'll give you my answer tomorrow." I sweat dropped, he asked me on a date, that's a first.

"Yatta! " He said punching the air.

I sweat dropped again, Why was he so excited, its not like I'm pretty or anything, right?

**Yukimura POV**

Why the hell do I feel like I want to strangle that guy? Wait, he belongs to the tennis club, maybe I can torture him- Wait, why do I wanna do that? I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever, I have to focus on things! Hmm, what to think of, what to think of, Oh yeah, Hyotei's coming here today for a friendly match. I wonder if Sayuri knows the tennis team- why the hell am I thinking of her!?

Calm down Seiichi!

"Umm, Seiichi-kun, You're giving off an aura that's going to scare the crap out of people if you don't stop." Sayuri said.

"Eh? Really now?" I asked trying to glare at the person who asked Sayuri out- Why the hell am I doing that!? Snap out of it Seiichi!

"Good morning everyone." Sato-sensei said as he entered the room.

**Back to Sayuri's POV**

(Fast forward)

After classes, It was finally after school.

_`Since I haven't registered for a club yet, why don't I join the tennis club?'_

I kept on thinking and didn't notice that I was in the boys' tennis club, _`Quick! If any of them see me, I'm in trouble! Think of a diversion!' _I stood there looking like an idiot until someone hugged me from behind.

"Wahh! Sa-chan is here! Sugeeh! Atobe! Sa-chan is here!" Jirou said,

Oh look, it's Jirou-kun…WAIT! JIROU!? WHAT THE FU-

"Ah! Sayuri, Nice to see you again, as usual, nice legs." Oshitari said, I sweat dropped because he commented on my legs...

"Ehh!? Sayuri-kun! What are you doing here!?" Gakuto said.

"Okay everybody, don't trouble Sayuri. We have a match against Rikkai Dai, but Ore-sama wonders, why are you here?" Atobe said.

"Umm, you weren't listening when I gave you my resignation form didn't you?" I asked

"Ore-sama thought that it a ideas for practice, and Ore-sama only knew a few weeks ago that you dropped out from school due from family problems." He said

"Well, that's not all of it…Ma ikka! Just don't mind me- wait, why are you here?" When I said that Sanada came to us, wondering why they were crowding me.

"Is there a problem here? Or is Harugane-san a fangirl of yours, Atobe?" He asked, with a stoic face, sometimes I wonder if someone cursed him because he never shows any emotion…just a blank face.

"No, she's actually one of the few girls who don't swoon over me when they see me." Atobe said,

"And she's my ex-girlfiend." Oshitari said, I flushed a thousand shades of red, not because he said that, it's because he said that and Yukimura was right behind him.

"Oh, so you fell into the tricks of Oshitari huh?" Niou asked, popping out of nowhere

"Actually it's me who fell for her trick." Oshitari stated.

Niou stood there, shocked. "So Sayuri's a player?" He asked

"Nope, I was minding my own business until he asked me out, I hesitated at first, but hey, he's cute and charming, just a playboy…" I said thinking hard for no reason.

"Well, almost all of the guy population were after you." he stated

After he said that, Oshitari snaked an arm around my waist, I didn't mind it that much though.

"Umm, I was just wondering, why is Hyoutei here?"

"We're just having a friendly match." Oshitari purred beside my ear.

"Ohh, Souka, then sorry to disturb you guys." I said bowing and left but then Jirou took my wrist

"Ne ne, Sa-chan! Will you watch us play?" He asked, sparkles in his eyes, which kinda freaked me out.

"U-um, Sure." I said smiling and sweat dropping at the same time.

"Yatta! Sa-chan's gonna wacth us play!"

"But I won't be rooting for anybody. I'll just watch." I said, because its hard; cheer for my school or ex's team? You pick for yourself…

"That's good enough!" Jirou said bouncing…

"Ore-sama would be glad that Sayuri will be watching us defeat Rikkai Dai." Atobe declared.

"Oi, who said that you would defeat us?" Niou asked.

"Okay, let's make a bet. If we win this match, Sayuri will go on a date with everyone on the team, just one date." Oshitari said.

"And if we win we'll get a date with Sayuri!" Niou declared with an evil glint in his eyes.

"…Why the hell am I included in this!?" I asked, well, tried to ask, they kept on arguing and I was left there, being ignored.

"Minna-san, why are you all here and not inside the courts?" Yukimura asked.

The Hyotei regulars ignored him and 'hmph'-ed while the Rikkai Dai regulars also 'hmph'-ed (minus Sanada) and they all went to the courts.

Well, at least they won't beat each other up, right? Well, except for Kirihara, with his bloodshot mode.

It wasn't that bad until the Girl's Tennis team came to watch, they were all screaming and cheering for Yukimura(It's now a 2-2 game) so this game depended on him.

"Yukimura-sama!! Kyaaa!! Gambatte Kudasai~ (insert fangirl scream here)" Said some random girl.

Yukimura looked at our direction(which looked like he was looking at me) and WINKED!

"Kyaa~! Yukimura-sama just winked (insert picture of girl fainting here)" yet again, another random girl said.

This is all I have to say; WILL THESE ANNOYING LITTLE PRICKS EVER FREAKIN' SHUT UP!?

Answer to that question: NOT AT ALL!

So anyway, Yukimura won in a game of 6-3, yeah he gave out some points to make Atobe feel arrogant and let his guard down. And I wont tell you the details, anyway Rikkai won. And now I have to have a date with them…individually or by group, up to them.

"So, I'm guessing that Sayuri-san gets a date with everyone on the team?" Yukimura asked and I just stepped back. `_Great, now I have to think of a way to escape this stupid trap…_'I stepped back more until I was beside the exit of the court, I opened the fence and….

"Sayuri, where are you going!?" Niou screamed, well, he was at the other side of the court so he's supposed to scream. All eyes were now looking at me, I sweat dropped and ran as fast as I could, and I seriously don't know where my feet were taking me but as long as I'm away from the Tennis club I'm okay.

After a while of running, panting, and thinking of ways on how to escape this stupid bet, I didn't notice that Oshitari, Yukimura, Niou and Jirou were right behind my tail, so I ran faster, but my legs were starting to give up on me so I went inside the school building, I checked behind my shoulder to see the guys were still chasing me. So I ran inside a girls bathroom, "Thank Kami-sama, the only place where boys won't get inside is the bathroom!" I said to no one. I heard loud thuds indicating that the guys were outside the door.

"Where did she go?" Niou asked.

"I think she went over there!" Jirou said. I heard footsteps and it disappeared, so I checked outside to see Yukimura still there! I quickly closed the small gap at the door. I looked for an exit and saw a window.

"Yukata." I said approaching the window, when I looked outside, I saw Oshitari looking at some places.

"Shimata!" I cursed softly so he won't hear me, then I ducked to make sure he doesn't see me.

So I checked the door again to see Yukimura gone. I walked outside but, wrong choice. Someone hugged me from behind and put a hand over my mouth to make sure I don't scream, I tried to look at the face of the culprit but his grip was too strong, he put a blindfold on my eyes, (only one hand hugged/trapped her from behind) well, more like one of those hair bands that were made of cloth.

I tried to break free but then someone suddenly carried me on the back of their shoulder…wait a minute, I know this incredibly hard back…

"KABAJI ! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" I screamed. He finally put me down.

"Now care to tell me why I was abducted!?" I hmph-ed and crossed my arms.

"It was part 2 of the bet, whoever catches you first wins, and the third round…." Gakuto said

"Whoever kisses her on the cheek, lips, or forehead will be the winner!" Niou suddenly announced and I sweat dropped, and then I sensed a dark aura coming from both teams…

"You people are crazy!!" I screamed and ran as fast as I can with these long legs of mine, I'm sort of short, considering that I was half a head shorter than Yukimura. Anyway, back to running.

"What in the world of hell did I do to deserve this!?" I yelled practically to no one at the moment.

While I was running, I was thinking of ways to hide, and the thought hit me, `_Girls bathroom here I come!_' So I ran to the 2nd floor Girls washroom. Thank Kami-sama that guys can't get in here! Well, now to think of an escape plan. There was a glass window on top of the door so I took a quick peek to see Niou, Yukimura, Jackal, Kirihara, Renji, Marui, Atobe, Oshitari, Jirou, Gakuto, and Kabaji there, practically everyone, excluding Sanada…Their waiting for me, probably…

I went to the window to see if anyone was below (she's at the 2nd floor washroom)

"Yatta! Arigatou Kami-sama!" I exclaimed when I saw a tree and checked to see if anyone was below and saw no one so I climbed down the tree. When I got there, I quickly got my bag that I left in the courts and got it. "Thank Kami-sama that no ones here except Sanada-san!" I said and reached for my bag, I took my cap from my bag and Sanada came over…

"Here, Yukimura told me to give this to you when I see you so, here. Oh yeah, don't worry, I wont do anything to you, just go home, while I tell everybody that you escaped." He said

"Arigatou! Sanada-san!" I exclaimed and hugged him unconsciously, I blushed slightly and said

"So I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you Sanada-san." I said.

I got my stuff and walked away, going home…`Finally I get to go home!' I thought

**Meanwhile, in front of a Girls washroom…**

"What the hell is she doing in there!?" Exclaimed Gakuto.

"Well, she might have went out through the window or something." Kirihara said.

"Well, we are on the 2nd floor, so there is no possible way on getting down…" Niou said.

Sanada walked up to them, to their surprise.

"Harugane-san escaped through a tree, and went home already, so I suggest you also go home." He said with a face that says Go-home-or-suffer…

They did as they were told and went home… but they all thought

`_We WILL finish this match! But for now, Rikkai Dai wins…_' Hyoutei's thoughts…

`_Alright! Sayuri/Harugane-san gets to go on a date with us!' _Rikkai Dai's thoughts…

* * *

A/N: Hi minna san!! So I made this chapter long so you won't kill me or anything for not uploading for half a month, (look at 1st A/N for reason) Oh and if you don't want to constantly look at my stories from time to time, add me at Yahoo! Messenger, leadofboredness_chan don't worry, it's not spam and I won't use it, I'll only use it for Fan fiction reasons only. Promise!

Kirihara: I was here but it didn't mention me much…

Lead: so you're jealous huh? Do you want some action in the next chapter?

Kirihara: what do you think?  
Lead: That's why I'm asking!

Kirihara:…

Lead:…

Niou: would you just end this chapter!?  
Lead: Fine fine,

P.S. I got into a fight with my stupid #$%^& Brother and Im so freakin' pissed off, so if you hate your brother and want to beat him up, pleas Rate/Comment!! (I am now currently thinking of how to torture my #$%^& brother….)


	5. Street Tennis

rabeA/N: Yo minna-san!! I'm bored right now so I decided to make a chap for `A New Beginning' , so…yeah

Enjoy! *bows*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was busy doing my homework when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Yo, Sayuri, umm. About today…"Niou muttered the 2nd sentence.

"Hm? Oh that? Yeah, I forgive you for chasing me around school."

His face brightened "Hontou?"

"Nope," I said

"Well, as the new manager of the boys' tennis club, I will make it a living hell." His face was a mixture of shock,confusion, and horror.

I wish I had my camera because his face was priceless! Wait! I have a camera in my phone…

Click.

He blinked.

Click.

I hid my phone as fast as I can before he tried to grab it.

"Hey! Delete those!"

"Iyada!! These are very good blackmail photos!"

"Do you even know how to blackmail!?"

"I will print this picture and post it all over school if you don't stop."

"…"

"Good boy."

He just pretended to be hurt and went downstairs to annoy his little brother, probably.

I felt something soft rub against my legs, it was Sayo, purring on my legs. I picked her up and rubbed my cheek against hers, "You. Are. Too. Cute!!" I made sure to not to make her suffocate, well, I _was_ giving her the killer hug. Hey, I have a thing for cute things.

Someone opened the door and not bothered to knock.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"In this house? It's not possible."

"Haha, funny. What do you want?"

"Just to warn you. The team is coming here tomorrow to `discuss about the Kantou tournament'."

"The _whole _team!?"

"No you idiot! I mean the regulars! Wow, you're dense."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes I am, and thanks for noticing."

"…"

_Just then, Sayo started growling at Niou._

_`Thank Kami-sama for that cub!'_

"Ah! I'll probably get going now. Remember what I said!" and with that, he left.

"Hmm….Wonder what I'll do to escape the house tomorrow…Ah! I'll ask Yumi-chan if she's free!"

(p.s. if you don't know who she is…read the second chap -___-)

`_Konbanwa, Yumi-chan! I was just wondering…Are you free tomorrow?_' I texted her.

`_Yeah, why do you ask?'_

_`I just wanna... you know. hang out. XD'_

`_Okay, but what do you want to do?_'

`_I was wondering either to go bowling, to go to the mall, or to just hang around the park. If that sounds okay to you… gomen, I didn't think this one through.'_

`_Iie, Daijobu desuka. So see you tomorrow then.'_

` _Un! Ja matta! '_

Yatta! I won't be stuck with the regulars tomorrow! And I'll have something to do! Plus! It's with my friend!

(Fast forward to tomorrow morning.)

I noticed that I got a text… from Yumi

`_Ohayo, Sayuri-chan!_

_Gomenasai, I won't be able to make it today, my cousin suddenly wanted to visit and, my brothers aren't around so…yeah. Gomen! I'll make it up for next time, ne?_

_-Yumi'_

I felt my jaw hit the floor…literally; I fell when I reached for my phone.

My eyes were as wide as the sun, and my jaw was as long as the Empire State Building.

I. WILL. DIE.

Nooo!! Why the hell is her cousin coming today!? Why today of all times!? Argh!!

"Ne, Sayuri, breakfast is ready, and the team will be here around 11:00am."

"Un, what time is it?"

"10:30am" He smirked…

"…."

He grinned like a 3-year-old receiving candy. I pushed him out of the room and got myself ready…for all hell to break loose.

(Fast forward to after breakfast, done getting ready and 5 minutes before the regulars get there)

I know!! I'll go to the tennis street courts I saw a while back!

So, I got my tennis bag, my wallet, cellphone and all other appropriate things needed.

"Haru-chan~ I'll be at the street tennis courts. Okay? Ja ne." I said happily because I won't be stuck at the house doing nothing.

I opened the door and hit a wall….wait….since when did the wall have abs!? I looked up and saw Sanada with a little bit of light pink on his cheeks… This is good blackmail…

"Ah, gomen gomen, Sanada-san." I said sweat dropping, I saw Yukimura and he, as usual, had a smile on his face.

"Ah, Seiichi-kun, I accept your request." I said with an evil grin,

"Hontou? Arigatou Sayuri-chan." He said with a bigger smile on his face, It kind of rivaled with mine.

I gave a bigger smile and his dropped a little bit.

`_I win this round…. Bu-ya.'_

"Ja ne. Yukimura-buchou~" I said with a teasing smile.

And, of I went to the tennis courts.

(I'll skip the way there. Well because she kinda had an accident-

Sayuri: WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH HIM!? THAT BASTA-

-the author prohibits the end of that sentence-)

I walked to the tennis courts grumpily but my face lightened up when I saw…

"Eiji-kun!!"

"Sa-chan!!"

"Eiji-kun!"

"Sa-chan!"

"Eiji- oh forget this, come here you cat loving person!!"

Okay, so I know Kikumaru Eiji from Seigaku… so what? It's not like I'm leaking information now am I?

Me and Eiji had a super-death-hug to each other well, because we miss each other, I did go to Seigaku for Elementary, Hyoutei for Middle school, and now Rikkai Dai for High School.

"Why did you come here?" he asked after the death hug we gave to each other.

"It was either here, or stuck at home." I stated.

"So, you still play tennis huh?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Right, right. Anyway, up for a game of doubles? You and me, Oishi and Momo."

"Eto…Momo?"

"Ahh, Momo! Come here!" Some tall dude with spikey long hair went near us.

"Ahh, Sempai, who's the beauty over there?"

"Momo! She's my friend. Sa-chan, meet Momo, Momo Meet Sayuri."

"Yoroshiku, onegaishemasu."

"Un, Yoroshiku."

"Now, back to that game…." And so we played a game.

-After game….Sayuri&Eiji pair won by 6-4-

"Waah! I knew Sa-chan was good, but not _this_ good!"

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Comment! Comment! Take it as a comment!"

"Okay. Thanks."

He grinned and did a 'V' sign with his fingers. "Nandemonai."

"Hai, hai."

"Ne, what time is it?" He asked.

"Um, around 12:30, doushite?"

"Hmm, Ah! Wanna have lunch with me? My treat!"

"Hmm, depends…where are we eating?"

"My favorite, at a burger shop!"

"As usual, you're gonna order 5-8 burgers?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, c'mon let's go."

"Ok."

I checked my phone to see if anyone texted or called me and found 2 texts, 1 coming from Niou and the other from Yukimura, hmm, wonder why.

-_Hey. Are you coming home for lunch? Mom's asking._

_-Niou-_

_-Ne, Since you are now the Manager of the Boys tennis club, I recommend you to learn martial arts, and how to use a katana. Just in case. _

_-Yukimura ;) –_

So, I replied.

_-I'm eating out with a friend. __-Sayuri-_

And

-_Umm, I already know Martial Arts, but not much on the Katana thing, and…_

_Why do I have to learn? –Sayuri __-_

I put my phone in my pocket and went on with Eiji, there I met the Seigaku tennis team, even Tezuka was there, the enemy of Atobe. Yeah, even I was shocked.

We ate lunch, practically a buffet for Eiji, Momo, and Echizen, but all of us ate normally, exept the hungry trio. We chatted for a while and then it lead to a topic of girls…for some reason.

"So, Momo, who's the girl you like?" Eiji eagerly asked,

Momo sighed "Fine, but don't tell her okay? She was my best friend and childhood friend, and my first love too... but she transferred to Rikkai Dai for high school. Her name is Shina Yumi."

I chocked on my drink, loudly…

"Harugane-san! Ahh! What do we do? Quick, Fuji, tap her back!"

So, Fuji, who was beside me, tapped my back…too hard, but it somehow worked.

"Ne, Harugane-san, Daijobu?"

"U-Un." I sort of blushed because he was too close to my face.

"Why did you suddenly choke on your drink?" Oishi asked

"Sh-Sh-Shina Yumi!?"

"U-Un, why? Please tell me you don't know her!" Momo pleaded

"I-I know her…."

"Eh!?" Everyone shouted.

"What? I'm from Rikkai Dai, okay?"

"So, how's she like? What does she look like? Is she nice?" they bombed me with questions.

"U-Um, Chotto Matte." I said and searched for a picture we took together for a random reason.

"Hai." I showed them a picture of me and Yumi on my phone.

"Waah! Kawaii! Nice choice Momo!! You're becoming a man!" Eiji said in a teasing-father…ish choice.

Everyone sweat dropped, excluding Eiji, Fuji and Tezuka, who remained silent….since the beginning.

I took my phone back and, everyone continued with their crushes.

"Now, it's ochibi's turn!!"

"Eh, why me?"

"Because I say so!"

"…Fine…I have an interest in Aizaki Konota…"

"Ha! I knew it! Momo! My 800 yen awaits!"

"..." Momo sighed.

"Next, Fujiko!! You're next!"

"Hmm, Fine, she's my neighbor, and happens to go to Rikkai Dai as well, but she's very shy, but very fun to tease. Her name is Kawasaki Yuuki."

"…I-I've heard of her…she's actually very popular in rumors, and I've heard from Yumi-chan that she's a leader of a rebel group of some sort."

"Ah, that's not true, but please be friends with her? She's not that good at making friends, Ne?"

"Un, okay, next. Eiji! You're next!"

"Ehh!? U-Um…" He blushed a very, very deep shade of red.

"Shirosawa Yui…"

Oishi dropped his French fry.

"M-M-My cousin!?"

"Gomen, Oishi! Please don't kill me!" Eiji hid behind Momo.

"Maa Maa. Next up, Tezuka!" I said pointing at him.

He looked up from the book he was reading and looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You weren't listening? Tell us who you like, please?"

"…" He went back to reading his book.

"…Hey! All the guys must say who they like!"

"….No." He said plainly.

"Fuji-kun?" I whispered to the tensai beside me.

"Hai?"

"Do you have any good blackmailing photos of Tezuka-san?"

"Un, why?"

"Can I borrow it for a while?"

"Only if I get some blackmail material back."

"Hmm, I'll give you a photo of Sanada in a bunny suit."

"Now, where did you get that?"

"Haru-chan forced him to. I don't know how, or why, but I have it."

"Hmm, deal."

And with that we shook hands. Smiling evilly.

"Tezuka, why don't you do it? Or do you want `that' picture around school?"

"…You wouldn't." He said

"Oh, yes I would."

"…I have no interest in any girls…in the meantime."

"Okay, we totally believe you…." I said

"Hontou?"

"…Yeah….NOT! NOW SPILL IT!!"

"Fine….."

He sighed "I-have-this-sort-of-interest-in-this-girl-named-Fujisaki-Ai." Wow, that was quick words…

"We still can't understand it…" I said with a sly grin, since I got the message.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. Ja." He said, hurrying out of the fast-food resto.

"Ahh! Look at the time! Sorry, I've got to go!" I said because it was already 5:30pm.

"Gah! Gomen, Eiji, just tell me who they like later call me ok? Ja!"

"Un, Ja matta ne!"

With that, I left the burger place. And said Tezuka and a girl beside a tree, he got closer to her, and they were close to kissing….WHAT AM I THINKING!? CAMERA! CAMERA!

I got my cellphone camera and took a picture of them ALMOST kissing.

And with that, I went home.

(fast forward to her opening the door to her(Niou's) house)

"…What the-!?"

"Ah, Sayuri-san, Niou decided to make it a sleepover, and I'll tell you why later." (By, "I'll tell you why later" he's referring to the Katana thing.) Yukimura said.

"B-But isn't it only 6:00pm?"

"No, it's not, it's 6:30pm actually…" Niou said.

I looked at my watch…woah, it took me that long?

"Geh, It took me that long?" I sighed "I'll be in my room…"

"Hai, hai. Oh yeah, you'll have to sleep with Onee-san tonight, we'll need the room."

"Haru-chan, why did you pick my room for them to sleep in?"

"Because you room use to be the guest room. Don't worry I'll make sure to tell them not to touch your stuff." He said with a grin.

"…Fine, does Misaki-chan know this?"

"Un, in fact, she suggested it."

I sighed and went to my room, with Sayo sleeping on the bed.

"Sayo, Get up, we'll change rooms for today." I said petting Sayo's head

"Grrrr…." She said getting up and sniffing something.

"Ah, right, sensitive to guys, oh well. C'mon Sayo."

I stood up and pat my lap. She got off the bed and followed me to Misaki-chan(Niou's older sister)'s room.

"Anou, Misaki-chan?"

"Ah, Come in, don't worry…" She then saw Sayo get in "Waaah! Kawaii~!" she said and almost sqeezed Sayo. Thank Kami-sama that she's gentle.

"Ehehe, gomen for intruding you, Haru-chan suddenly announced this to me so…"

"Ah? It's ok. It's rare for Masa-chan to have sleepovers anyway." She said with a grin.

"Misaki! Sayuri! Dinner's ready!" Haruna-san (Niou's mom who's name and age I guessed) said

"Hai~!" we said

"Masa-chan and his friends will be eating later, so don't worry about left-overs." Niou's Mom said while flapping her hand up and down…freaky, I thought only people in the 'olden' days do that…

"A-ah, Hai."

"Itadakimasu!"

(Fast forward to after dinner.)

"I'll go up and get my stuff from the room for the night, Misaki-chan."

"Ok, just make sure that you bring your toothbrush with you too." I nodded when she said that and went to my room.

"Excuse me guys, I'll just be getting some stuf-…." I stopped mid sentence….

I stared wide-eyed at the boys in front of me… wait, let me reface that…

I stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the boys HALF-NAKED in front of me…

I quickly closed the door and opened it again, there I saw most of the guys wrapped around blankets like they were freezing….

"U-Um…. I'm just gonna get my stuff and leave….and won't ask why there are 5 half-naked guys in the room…" well, technically, Sanada, Yukimura, and Jackal were fully dress and the rest were shirtless and in boxers…(I won't go in detail for that…) so I got some pajamas, my toothbrush and other necessary stuff, and put my tennis bag in the closet. "Oyasumi…" I whispered when I left the room.

When I got to Misaki's room I quickly went to her bathroom, bushed my teeth, washed my face, and went straight to the futon beside her bed and read a book. The book was entitled "Eclipse" apparently I was on the 3rd book of "Twilight" and I really like it. (Sorry, I'm a twilight fan and, I'm currently reading Eclipse so… ehehehe… anyway back to story)

After I read a few chapters of the book, I put the bookmark in the book, and pulled the comforter a little higher, until it reached my neck.

Sayo curled into a ball beside me and fell asleep a while ago, so I don't have to worry about her sleeping.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

a/n: Okay!! Sorry, it took me quite a while to upload, since I'm kind of on vacation XD anyway, please review!! It's that little thing in the bottom that says "Rate/Review this chapter" or something related to that.

Kirihara: Where's MY action in this!?

Lead: You got your action here!! –laughs-

Akaya: Whatcha laughin' about!?

Lead: you-laughs-were half-laughs- naked!!! –falls of chair…still laughing-

Akaya: ….Hiddoi!!!!

Lead: Waah!! Kawaii!! –pinches cheeks


	6. The New Manager

a/n: Hallo! Wazzup? Anyway, please read this! Yeah yeah, my chapters are getting longer, well, sine it's summer, I got lots of idea's coming in,

Anyway if you don't read this then…

_**MUST READ THIS OR ELSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!**_

I WILL BE PUTTING THIS IN AUTHOR'S POV/POINT OF VIEW.

Warning!!!!!! OOC-ness is in this chapter.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon, it was afterschool club time….

"Ne, don't you think that Sayuri is giving death glares to Buchou lately? She's been glancing and glaring at him the whole time." Some random non-regular boy said. (Ouch much. Gomen, I'm not in a good mood right now, my brother pissed me off…)

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what he did…." Another random boy said.

"Hey, Sayuri-kun." Said Niou to the said girl

"Nani?" She said grumpily

"Care to explain to me why you've been glaring at buchou lately? This wasn't happening last time."

"…I'll tell you later. Regulars! Gather up!" she said loudly, and grumpily (if that's a word)

The regulars formed a semi-circle around her. (Semi-circle is half a cirle)

"As you know, the Kantou tournament is next week, so I ask all of you to practice hard! Here are your training schedules…." She explained to everyone their training schedules.

"…Now, any questions?" she asked

"Yeah. Why were you glaring at buchou earlier?" Niou asked.

She became watery eyed and started crying.

"Waaaaaaaah…." She rubbed the side of her eyes to make that…crying effect. (I do that :P)

"Wh-what? I only asked." He said looking confused

"Don't tell me you're still worked up on `that' are you?" Yukimura asked

She just continued crying, while sitting on the floor.

"What exactly _did_ you do?" Sanada asked.

"Well…."

_**Flashback time~ (for Sayuri and Yukimura onleh~)**_

_Sayuri woke up in a warm Sunday morning and noticed that Sayo was still asleep. And her bowl wasn't there so she decided to get it. When she got to her `room' she saw Yukimura sleeping peacefully on her bed. Since it was already 10:30pm and the guys were probably downstairs raiding the food cabinets, she decided to wake him up._

"_Ne, ne. Seiichi-kun? Wake up." She said in a low, sweet voice, but her only stayed as still as a rock._

"_Seiichi-kun…? Ne, wake up!" She said sort of louder than before._

_He shifted his position and continued to sleep._

_She started moving his shoulders to try and wake him up but only resorted in him…pulling her arm so now they are in a very awkward and weird position…_

_Sayuri was speechless…._

"_Just keep quiet and let me sleep. Ne?" He asked_

"_What!? You expect me to be quiet in a very awkward position like thi…." She stopped in mid sentence when she felt a pair of very, and I mean very, soft lips pressing against hers… when they both pulled away she was too shocked to actually move._

"_Now, give me my sleep. The regulars made me sleep at 2:00 in the morning." He said kind of grumpily._

_She tried to move but Yukimura's grip on her waist was too strong…`Curse him for being a tennis player. Stupid grip.' She thought. So she went on with plan B._

"_If you don't let go of me I will scream….and I can seriously scream." She tried to threaten him, but only resulted in him digging his nose into her hair._

"_Ne, your hair smells good." He said. "You leave me no choice. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_She was about to scream when she felt a hand over her mouth and the arm around her waist was gone. She took that opportunity to escape, so she did. "That was a good morning. Sa-yu-ri-chan." Yukimura said when she was about to close the door, followed by a giggler._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Well…. All I did was to sleep…" He said with a smile that was creepy enough for everyone to have shivers up their spine and goose bumps on their skin.

"Liar!! Tell them everything!"

"What really happened?" Sanada asked

"Fine. She _tried_ to wake me up but since all of you made me sleep at 2:00am, of course I wanted to get more sleep. So when she was too noisy, I silenced her." His smile dropped a little bit but regained the normal….creepy smile.

"Then why is she crying?" Marui asked.

"I-It's because…Seiichi! Tell him!!" She said and continued crying.

"Fine. I silenced her by kissing her. Besides if I used my hand she would have licked it." He said.

She just sat there, crying like someone stole her candy.

Everyone's jaw was dropped…very low.

"B-Buchou…you KISSED her!?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes…." He said.

Just then the coach of the team came.

"What's the fuss about!? Go get your lazy asses to work!" he said. (I'm not sure. I haven't seen him…I think)

The regulars went to do their usual warm-ups before their real training starts. The non-regulars just did half of this so just divide the list in half and that's what they did. And their warm-ups include this:

60 laps around the courts.

20 laps around the whole school.

45 push-ups.

And 30 squats.

It was hard for them, but they got used to it.

After their warm-ups, they went to the court and formed a semi-circle around their Manager.

"Okay, since your done with warm-ups, it's time for matches!" Sayuri said, earning a few groans from non-regulars, and no reactions from regulars, mostly Sanada…

"Eh? This is easier than I thought." Kirihara said.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet." She said proudly.

"You will have to wear these." She said and took something out of the big bag she brought with her earlier. She got ankle weight, wrist weights, and belt weights. (I'm not sure if there are really things like that though…)

"Geh! Isn't that too heavy for you to carry all the way from school?" some random student said.

"No, actually, it's pretty light." She said.

"Heh, if a girl can carry this then so can we!" Kirihara said with proud-ness in his voice.

"Okay then. Wear this, and battle against Haru-chan." She said with a smirk.

"The. Fine." He said, she threw him the weights with ease but when he caught it he fell down.

Sanada took it off him. "What the hell!? That things as heavy as 3 bricks!!" He said.

"for your information is only weigh's the same amount as 2 and a half bricks all in all!

"….And exactly how many did you carry?" Sanada asked, nervous for some reason.

"Oh, I brought enough for the regulars only, gomen. I could only borrow this much from the gym." She said with a grin that looked so innocent.

Everyone sweat dropped, how can a girl carry something that's twice her size?

"So you carried around…80-90kg all in all..." Renji said with his eyes closed.

"NANI!?" Everyone screamed.

"Stop with the fuss! Now everybody continue with the matches! Regulars put this on and play! Non-regulars challenge anybody use 3 courts, so will the regulars! Stato(start)!" Sayuri said, feeling pissed off about them fussing about a girl that carried more than her weight. `_So what!? What if I am a girl!? Girls aren't weak! Just, most of them!'_ she thought.

The regulars went on with playing…damn they were slow.

"Hey! We only have a week, so expect a hell lotta training!" she proudly said

"You demon! Your almost as worst as Sanada!" a non-regular said.

"…Okay then. Do you want to challenge me?" she asked

"Me? Challenge a girl?" He asked

"What? You're gonna run to your mom and start crying?" she mocked.

"Fine. You're on!" he said

"Hai~"

She put on the ankle/wrist/belt weights and so did the boy.

The non-regular had a hard time getting up after putting on all the weight.

"What? You can't take it anymore?" she mocked.

"Yes I can! Yours is probably lighter!!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Because I made sure to remove 2 kg for your equipment." She said pointing her finger on the bottom of her lip, looking innocent.

"Urusai! Stop mocking me!" He accused, more people gathered around them.

"Ahh, so? Then why don't you look yourself." Sayuri l folded her socks down and exposed ankle weights, "Ichii. Nii. San. Shi. For the ankle. Ichi for the belt. Ichi. Nii. San. Shi. For the wrist. Saa, now count yours." Sayuri said with a innocent smile.

"Ichi, nii, san…." He counted all of the weights and found out he's only wearing half of the weight she has. "What the-!? Will you stop mocking me! There's no possible way that a _girl_ can carry twice this weight!!" He exclaimed. "Okay, then. Why don't we play without the weights then?" Sayuri asked, tilting her head to the right a little bit.

"It's okay, if you don't want to suffer the wrath of Minagawa Ken!" Ken said. (I just made it up, gomen if it sucks. He _is_ an OC after all…ouch, am I really that harsh? Anyway back to story)

They both took off the weights and put them on a bench, some curious people tried to see if she wasn't lying. "Geh! This is heavy…." Said some boy. "Ahh, this is even heavier!!" He said when he put down Ken's weights and picked up Sayuri's. The onlookers were in awe.

"Now, prepare to taste heaven and hell." She said and for a second she looked vicious, but quickly regained her posture. "Saa, if this goes on rough, I will win this by six games to love, if smooth, I'll go on 'angel mode' for you." Sayuri whispered to herself. "Smooth or rough?" Sayuri asked. "Rough." He said proudly. It landed on…

Smooth. "Ahh, and I thought I could've watched the regulars play." She said.

"Heh, don't worry, this will be over faster than ya think." Ken said overwhelmed by his pride.

"Hmm, to make this quicker, why don't I just go with winning six-love? But I made an oath to make sure that whenever it's smooth to…." She mumbled to herself.

"Oi! Just hurry up and serve! Girly girl!" Now _that_ just popped her nerve. "What did you call me?" Sayuri looked even scarier than Sanada, suddenly an evil aura was given by her. Ken was too busy swimming in his self-pride to even notice this and continued.

"Screw that stupid oath. No one calls me girly…" She said and venom leaked of every word.

(Okay, if you don't like to read tennis matches, skip this and find a *~*~*~*~* thing in the bottom)

Sayuri threw the ball high and when it reached the net level she hit an underhand serve.

"Heh, weak." He said. When he hit the ball, he lobbed it. "What the-!?" He said.

"I'll let you practice dancing with me, will you?" She said.

Sayuri smashed the ball right in front of him, when it bounced it went straight for his face. "Geh! Isn't that a twist-!?" He was cut off "Love-15. Daro?" she sarcastically asked.

Ken cursed and prepared for the next serve. This time she hit a normal served…or that's what it looked like. Ken hit the ball normally, and it was high, and when he looked at the yellow ball, he followed it until it went rolling on his net. "That's not possible; it was high enough for a lob-"Ken was cut off "Love-30. You said you would beat me, what happened?" Sayuri mocked.

She continued the weird serves and won one game. "Game Sayuri, 1 game to love" the umpire…Sanada said. "Kuso…!" Ken cursed.

It was Ken's turn to serve. He served it pretty badly, but it was good enough…kinda

Sayuri returned it with a powerful forehand. Which was normal for her but for Ken… it was heavier than he thought. `_damn! She can hit hard. I'll have to make her run more then.'_ He thought.

He hit the ball from left to right, and Sayuri was doing the same, except only hitting it exactly on the lines. "Making me run won't work. Minagawa-kun." Sayuri teased. She returned all his serves with a return-ace and the game continued. When it was already 5-0 games, and Sayuri was about to serve, she asked a question.

"Ne, Minagawa-kun, do you take back what you said earlier, or do you want a bruise on your face by the end of this match?" Sayuri asked as sweetly as she could. Everyone sweat dropped at the supposed 'threat' that she gave him. And all this just for calling her girly. "What's your problem? All girls are slutty whores so you can just forget about it." Ken spit out those words like they don't mean anything. That's just pissed her off more.

"Okay then, a nosebleed _and_ a bruise will do. That's your punishment, ne?" Sayuri titled her head to the right.

She served a twist serve. But it was no ordinary twist serve, when she served it, it looked like it was going to go out, but it curved in a weird angle and landed right in front of Ken's feet, and hit his face.

It caused him a dark bruise on the bottom side of his jawline.

"You meant to do that!" Ken accused. "You've seen this at the beginning of the match, you could've at least put up your guard you know?" she said in a do-I-really-care tone.

Ken gritted his teeth and went into position. This time she hit a normal serve.

He hit it with all he's got and it landed on her side of the court, she returned it with a slice and dropped it. But what shocked everyone was not how she cut of all the power and dropped it, no. They were shocked that she did a Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. Everyone stood there in awe, and most of their mouths were open. "Z-Z-Zero-Shiki Drop shot!? How can a girl do that!?"

"Get ready, I'm about to serve." Sayuri warned.

"Hmm, I haven't tried using _`that'_ serve yet in a while. Kei-chan sure is useful sometimes. Tehe." She stuck her tongue out and winked.

Sayuri served the tannhauser serve. The serve form of Tsubame Gaeshi from Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku.

"Now it's Love-40, ne?" She smiled, everyone felt chills down their spine…talk about demon.

She threw the ball up high and served another normal serve, she was bored so she decided to rally with him. They rallied a good 3 minutes when she got even more bored and started giving heavier shots. She was finally hungry and wanted a snack so she did a very hard smash.

The smash made a black smudge on the floor so she sweat dropped. _`I was hungry enough to do this…?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (this is for the people who skipped the match)

"Game set, and match won by player: Harugane six games to love." Sanada said.

She went near the net and shook hand with him but…

"Hmph. I only went easy on you." Ken said.

"Ehh, I had a good match too." Sayuri said while sweat dropping.

After the match Sayuri went to the bench to her water bottle and her weights.

She drank water, wiped her sweat and put on her weights. "You're still going to wear that even after the match?" Yukimura asked, "Un, when I was captain of regulars team, I had to be strict, afterall most of them joined just so they could get closer to the guy's team." Sayuri stated.

"Ahh, same goes for us. But some of them are hard working enough to win some tournaments." He said.

"Well, In middle school, I became the captain when I was in 2nd year, so losing wasn't an option for me." Sayuri grinned and did a 'V' sign with her fingers.

After practice everyone changed and was about to go home once they were done with the announcement.

"Okay, everyone!! Gather up! I have something important to tell all of you." The coach said, everyone formed a straight line in front of the coach and paid close attention to what he was saying.

"As you all know, the Kantou tournaments are right around the block, so all of us has been working hard. But I have to apologies to all of you since I won't make it. My sister in America got sick and needs her loving Oni-chan to be by her side~!" He teared up and his backround became clouds with angels. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So, that's why I asked my old friend to be your temporary coach!! He'll be here in a minute, his plan is just late." The coach said.

Everyone chatted and whispered things about the new coach. Here's what you can hear in Sayuri's Point of View.

"Is he good?"

"He better be kind."

"I hope he's not strict."

"I bet he's muscular just like coach."

And so on and so forth.

The gates to the courts opened up. Everyone, I'd like you to meet…" It revealed a guy in a sports attire,

"Harugane Kazuki-san." Sayuri's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Oni-chan!?!?!?" She screamed and pointed at him.

"Ehhhh!?!?

* * *

a/n: yo, gomen ne. I had to cut this story XD It's pretty late...cuz it's 2 in the morning and all,

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, oh and REVIEW THIS PLEASE! And I have a question!! Do you want me to make the 2nd event on the next chapter? Or something else? (dont give me idea's just comment "Something else" then proccede to yah commento!!

Domo arigatou gozaimashita!! - bows –

Click this!!!

V


	7. Second Event

A/N: Yo minna-san~! Enjoy this story, ne? and thanks for the comments(PS: still in authors POV)

And btw, Kazuki-kun is Sayuri's brother but is the coach of the National tennis team, he's going to appear in some parts, interrupt some things, etc. I never mentioned him before cuz' he's a side chara. And I ran outta idea's in the previous chapter so…yeah

P.S: this might be a long chapter…

"Onii-chan!" Sayuri screamed and pointed a finger at him

"Ehhhh!" Everyone gasped.

"Eh…." Kazuki blinked. Everyone's eyes were wide open and their mouths were dropped.

...

Kazuki became teary eyed. "My beloved Imouto-chan~" He cried and reached to hug her but she stepped aside, and he ended up hugging dirt, "Why do you always refuse to hug me~? My sweet imouto-chan~" he cried like a three-year old.

"This is our new coach?" Kirihara asked.

"U-un, he has some issues, but he's the coach of the National Japan Tennis Team, did you know that?" the other coach said. (I just made that up…but I'm not sure if there is one like that -_-)

"If you don't stop and act like an adult, I'm going to tear up a picture of you and me in my wallet." She threatened him. He wiped his tears and stood up.

"Okay, fine. Everyone, be prepared to have a whole lot of hell tomorrow…." He said with an evil smile. Everyone felt chills down their spine. _`The Harugane siblings are a pair to fear of!'_ everyone thought.

"Sa-chan~ where are you staying right now? Ah, are you staying at Misaki's place? She's really nice and kind." He said with a grin. "Un, she's kind, I'm also living with Haru-chan over there, the brother of Misaki-san." Sayuri pointed at Niou who was talking with Sanada. "Ah, Masaharu huh? He's a trickster so don't stay too close to him okay?" he said.

They talked for a little bit and went home, well for Sayuri and Niou that is. Kazuki had something to do so he went off somewhere, but he'll be back tomorrow.

They walked home together and did their usual stuff.

Sayuri's phone rang, the song "Papermoon by tommy heavenly6(from Soul Eater, I'm listening to it right now.)" was heard in her room.

'_Moshi-moshi?'_

'_Ah. Sayuri-chan. How's it going?'_

'_Good. You?'_

'_Just fine.'_

'_Wipe that smile off your face and get to the point.'_

_`Okay then, are you free next Saturday?'_

_`Yeah. Why?'_

_`Go on a date with me?'_

_`Hmm, sounds good to me.'_

_`Okay, so next Saturday 10:30am Ok? Ja ne. Oyasumi.'_

_**click…beep beep beep.'**_

It took a while for Sayuri to get what they have conversed a while…

Sayuri dropped her phone and fainted on her bed.

(Tomorrow morning)

"Shimata! Haru-chan! Why didn't you wake me up!" She screamed at Niou.

"Don't worry, we won't be late for practice." Niou tried to calm her down.

They both ran to their school, "Niou, Harugane for being late, 20 laps around the court!" Sanada said.

"Mou…" Sayuri cursed silently. They finished their punishment and went on with their duties.

In the middle of their morning practice Kazuki called out to them.

"Minna-san! Gather up!" he said.

Everyone gathered around him and wondered why he asked them to gather up.

"The Kantou tournament is next week, actually 4 days away! As you all know." He said

Everyone nodded "So I made an arrangement for all of you to have a practice match against a school named…Seishun Gakuen." He said. Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Seigaku!" Everyone screamed, even Sayuri.

"Good to know that you know my cousin's team." Kazuki stated.

"Duh." Sayuri asked.

"Oh yeah. Okaa-san and Otou-san never told you. Since you're both 4th degree cousins, and our parents and his parents are like, best friends. They almost made an arranged marriage for you guys…" He whispered in her ear so no one can hear

Sayuri's jaw dropped…hard.

"Ehhhh!" She screamed and fell `dramatically' on the ground and fell unconscious.

Everyone had question marks on top of their heads because they don't know why Sayuri fell unconscious.

**(I'm now lazy so I'm moving back to Sayuri's POV!)**

When I woke up I saw the ground…wait, since when did the ground move?

I looked up and saw Kazuki carrying me. "Onii-chan…?" I tried to say.

"Ah, good you're awake." He said. Awake? I fell asleep?

"Ahh, my head hurts." I rubbed my head.

"Your fault for falling unconscious and falling head first."

"Ah! Practice-!" "It's over…since an hour ago…" Wow, I was knocked down good.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Home, well the Niou's residence is more like it." He said

"Ahh, Where's Haru-chan?" I asked, wow I must've hit my head really hard, I feel a migraine coming up.

"He went to the arcade with Kirihara-san, so he asked if I can bring you home." He said in a caring tone.

"Arigatou, Nii-chan…" I whispered. I saw him smile, not a smirk, but a very sincere smile.

When we got home I asked if he can stay for dinner, he accepted. Niou's parents were more than glad to have him over. "Kazuki-kun please, I insist you stay for dinner. We haven't seen you in so many years!" Haruna-san(Niou's mom) said. "Well, if you insist." He said scratching the back of his head.

He stayed over for dinner and we went on with our lives…

Friday came and so it was the battles between Rikkai Dai and Seigaku!

"Ah! Eiji!" I said when I saw him.

"Ah! Sa-chan~! Hisashiburi!" He said (Hisashiburi means "long time no see" or something related to that phrase)

"Un. So, wanna bet on who's going to win today?" I asked.

"I bet we would win! Just like 3 years ago!" he exclaimed proudly.

"But that was the past and this is the present. Of course we have improved on our skills but 67 percent." Renji said out of nowhere.

"Ok, we get it Renji-kun, please go back to running your laps for now." I said while secretly sweat dropping

"The possibilities of you sweat dropping secretly…89 percent." Inui said behind Eiji with his cup of Inui juice, that thing was a mixture of green, yellow, orange, and red that refuses to blend with each other…I gulped at the site of the plastic cup filled with a probably deadly poison.

"You too Inui! Go back to whatever life form you came from!" Eiji said waving his arms up and down to make his point. That just made me sweat drop even more.

"Eiji-kun, whoever wins for today, we're still gonna be best friends right?" I asked, because I was scared. If he lost he might be sad and never want to talk to me again. I don't want to lose an important friend.

"What are you saying? Of course we'll stay best friends!" He said and glomped me.

I smiled at him sweetly, he just grinned a toothy grin back.

"Kikumraru! We need to warm up! Come here." Tezuka said.

"Sayuri-kun, I need to discuss something with you." Seiichi said.

"Hai~" Eiji and I said in unison. We went to our coaches to warm-up(Eiji) and to discuss a plan strategy (Sayuri)

(I'm too much of a lazy ass so I'm just gonna announce who's gonna win)

Doubles 2 came first, it was a Kaido-Momoshiro pair vs. Niou-Yagyuu pair.

Niou-Yagyuu pair won by 4-6, they were dead beat. And it looked like they just showered with sweat.

Doubles 1 was Kikumaru-Oishi pair vs. Marui-Jackal pair.

Kikumaru-Oishi won by 7-6 (they reached tie-breaker) and when they got to the bench, Eiji collapsed.

Singles 3 were Echizen vs. Kirihara.

Ryoma won by 7-5 and Kirihara almost went into super bloodshot mode (I forgot what it's called. Ahh, memory gap.)

Singles 2 were Fuji vs. Sanada.

Fuji had to forfeit because in the middle of the match his sprained ankle suddenly hurt because he dove to hit the shot. So Sanada won by forfeit. Fuji's ankle was sprained since the day before because Tezuka made him run 250 laps for showing the whole group a picture of…never mind

Finally singles 1 Tezuka vs. Yukimura (Kyaa~)

It was a tie since at the tie-breaker Tezuka Suddenly collapsed(Gomen, Tezuka fangirls) and Yukimura's sister ran to them and whispered something in his ear, then they ran-off somewhere. Must've been something important, or about family

So it was a game of 2-2 and a tie. No one wins for today.

"Nya~ Sa-chan since we're a tie, why don't we have a match between the Managers?" Eiji asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked

"You know, a match against managers, you against Inui. Nya~" He said glomping Ryoma.

"B-But…"

"No Buts! We want to have a winning match! Nya~!" He screamed.

"As if Sayuri will be beaten by Inui." Kirihara stated.

"Inui won't be beaten by a girl." Ryoma muttered.

"Oh, so you think I'm going to lose just because I'm a girl?" I asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Ryoma said. Ugh! I wanna punch that kid right in the face!

"Okay, you're on. If I win you'll have to treat every regular to the nearby burger shop. And I mean _every regular_." I said with an evil smirk

"And if I win, the Seigaku regulars will command you 1 thing, that's anything as long as you can do it, receive it, etc" He said

"The chances of me winning…83 percent." Inui said

"The chances of Sayuri winning…100 percent." Renji said with a business smile

We both got into position and started the game.

It went on smooth so I'll just have to win this 6-4, I sighed. Well. It's smooth so what can I do?

I got into position and waited for him to serve….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (I got tired of being lazy, so I'll do a mtach. Just find a *~* in somepart of the bottom)

He served a slow serve that a beginner could hit. So he thinks I'm weak!

I got the better of him and hit the ball with 30 percent of my strength, my friend (vice captain of the tennis club in Hyoutei) always told me to go easy on things and never go on "full-power" mode, or else there would be lots of black smudges on the court.

Since I hit it with 30 percent of power, which was more than the usual, he almost couldn't hit it.

He returned it with a lob since it was too much for him. And he said he would win this…jack-ass…

on the 6th hit of the ball, I forgot that I was supposed to go smooth on him, so I let him lob it while I was at the net, so when it went behind me I just stared at it, looking oblivious to what happened.

15-Love

I'll have to get serious on the 5th game.

So I let all the high lobs get passed me and the fast (for Inui but slow for Sayuri) ones get past her.

Finally it was a game of 4-0 so it was time for her to get serious.

He hit with a normal serve, so I hit it with 50 percent of my power and made a small smudge on the white line behind his back.

"what the-!" Momo exclaimed, surprised at the sudden strength.

I continued to use 50 percent of my power until it was 6-5, I was getting bored so I used the Meikyuu Butterfly. (I just thought of that right now, and yes I know. It's a song my Nana Mizuki or May'n)

I'll explain….or show you how it's done.

Inui hit it with a heavy return and he thought she coudnt hit it, but for her, it was actually a normal return.

She hit it with a lob so he stepped back, when it reached up in the air, he looked at the sun so it blinded him a little. When he finally looked down, he saw her smirk happily, he wondered why, and that's when he noticed that the ball was right in front of the net.

"A lob-drop!" the freshmen trio screamed.

"No, it's called Meikyuu Butterfly." I corrected them

"Kakoii! Just like the regulars, she has her own moves too!" Kachirou said.

**(it will be in the Authors POV ok?)**

The game went on with the Meikyuu butterfly winning every point, because it was hard to tell if it was a real lob or a fake one.

So in the end she only showed him ONE of her 15 moves. And she won 4-6.

Everyone was shocked because a girl can beat a regular, they both went to the net and shook hands.

If you compare their state right now it would be…

"Inui! Don't take out your stress on us by giving us Inui Juice!" That would be Seigaku

"Ahhh! I'm so hungry! Hey guys~. Do you have any food? Or anything edible?" Sayuri asked, everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

So, Rikkai Dai won in a 3-2 match. The Seigaku regulars went home, along with the following stalkers(fan girls) who followed them all the way here.

The next 2 days Yukimura was absent for no reason, the school said it was a family problem that had to be taken care of and he'll be absent until Thursday.

Friday came and Yukimura came back. Whenever someone would ask why he was absent, he would smile creepily and change the subject…they had to endure it for the whole day.

~-Fast forward to Saturday, 9:30am-~

Sayuri opened my eyes and saw that it was morning already.

She looked at my vibrating phone and saw a text message.

`_Ohayo Sa-chan,_

_I was wondering if you're free next Saturday. I can't today, I because I want to watch the match between Rikkai Dai and Hyoutei. Kyaa~ I wonder which one will win? I hope it's Rikkai! Well, see ya there!_

_-Yumi'_

She laughed softly when she read her text, because Sayuri never knew she was a fangirl…sorta.

Sayuri got ready and went with Niou to a café they were supposed to meet.

"Since we're all here, why don't we eat breakfast?" Yukimura asked.

Everyone agreed and ordered their breakfast, which was mostly energy food. Sayuri and Yukimura got blueberry pancakes, Niou, Kirihara, Marui and Jackal got Chocolate pancakes, with chocolate syrup. Sanada just got normal flavorless pancakes with syrup.

The tournament is only half an hour away so they decided to get there early.

When they got there they saw Hyoutei sitting outside a café.

The regulars were eating, Atobe was just drinking coffee looking at some piece of paper.

The Rikkai Dai regulars gave their registration form to the guy at the desk and went to some benches.

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait?" Sayuri asked the regulars.

"Sleep." Niou, Jackal, and Kirihara said.

"Eat." Marui said

"Warm-up." Sanada suggested

"Sit down and do random things?" Yukimura asked.

"That's good. Does everybody have an ipod?" She asked.

Everyone nodded except for Jackal, "My ipod's broken." He stated.

"Oh, hmm, then what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Why don't we go to that nearby café and sleep." He suggested.

"Any objections?" Sayuri asked, everyone was silent so they decided to go to the café, sit on the couch. And fall asleep.

Sanada, Niou, Jackal and Yukimura went to the café. Sayuri, Kirihara, and Marui went to a nearby sakura tree and slept there. When it was 10 minutes before their game started, Sayuri woke up and looked at her wrist watch.

"Shimata!" she exclaimed when she saw the time. She quickly woke Kirihara and Marui and went to the café the other regulars were in.

There, they saw the other regulars stretching and a very irritated man in front of them.

"Seiichi! Sanada! Niou! Jackal! We have exactly 10 minutes before our games start!" She screamed and dragged all 8 regulars to the courts.

"Okay, I want all of you to do as many laps as you can in 10 minutes. If you don't take this seriously I'll be putting more things in your training menu next week!" she screamed. They all ran around 45 laps for 10 minutes. She wasn't shocked at all…

"Okay, so let's go. Doubles one get ready. The rest, go to the benches." She ordered

Everyone did as they were told. While they were waiting at the benches, Sayuri went somewhere to do some things.

**Somewhere near the vending machines…**

"Gambatta ne. but I'll still be rooting for my school, so you have to do your best, ne?" Sayuri said.

"Can't I get a small kiss before I start?" Oshitari asked.

"You do know that we're not together. Right?" she asked, fiddling with her skirt.

"It's not like you're going out with someone, right?" he purred.

"…" she sighed, no use arguing with Oshitari now. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said her goodlucks to the Hyoutei tennis team.

**Back to the Rikkai Dai regulars…**

"Yo. I'm back." Sayuri said

"Yo. Where did you go?" Niou asked

"Got you some drinks." It wasn't exactly a lie, she did meet them near the vending machines…

She threw Niou and Yagyuu a can of soda and went to sit on the coach's bench.

(I will be skipping the matches once again XP)

Niou and Yagyuu lost against Shishido and Ootori, by 5-7…(I'm so sorry, I just really like Shishido and Ootori is so kawai! XD)

Doubles 1 were Jackal-Marui pair against Oshitari-Gakuto pair.

Fortunately, Jackal and Marui won and Gakuto whined…really loudly.

Singles three were Renji vs. Jirou, Of course, as a one of the demon's of Rikkai Dai, Renji won against Jirou.

Singles two, Sanada vs. Kabaji. Their strengths weren't that far from each other, but Sanada was still more powerful and had more skill, that was incredibly hard for Kabaji to copy. So he started getting slower when Sanada was leading on a 5-3 game. But it ended with a 6-3 game with Sanada winning.

Singles one was the hardest to predict, since it was King vs. Demigod/Child of God. (Many people use those terms…but I'm not sure on which to use so I used both)

Since the game was now leading with a 3-1 game, there was no use winning, but Atobe really gave it his all but still lost, because Seiichi was in a bad mood ever since he came back to school.

Since Seiichi was in a bad mood, he wanted to end the game sooner. Which ended up as Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo losing in a 6-0 match.

"Seiichi! What's up with you? You seem more… sadistic than usual. Well, never mind that! Everybody, it's time to celebrate because we won this match! our next match would be after lunch so it would be better if we eat now."Sayuri said.

Everyone agreed and went to a burger shop not too far from the tennis courts.

There, they saw the Seigaku regulars and a girl. She looked awfully familiar to Sayuri, like she used to be her playmate or something.

They took a seat right behind Seigaku regulars and they greeted each other.

"S-S-Sayu-chan…?" The girl said.

"…A-Ai…!" She screamed

"Sayu-chan!" She squeaked and hugged Sayuri to death (not literally)

"Oh my God! Where have you been? Ever since you disappeared from the neighborhood I've been worried sick! Do you know how lonely and painful it is living with that mole diva!" She exclaimed

"You still didn't check your e-mail…did you?" Sayuri asked when she finally got her breathe back.

"Eh, you know I barely use the computer." Ai stated

"W-Well, check your inbox later, it will explain everything." She sweat dropped while smiling

"Okay… Oh yeah! Have you met the Seigaku regulars?" She asked

"Yeah. And one happens to be my cousin. Right, 'Mitsu?" Sayuri asked looking at Tezuka

He just looked back and said "Hn" and went back to eating his burger.

"Waaah, sugoi! Buchou were cousins with Sa-chan!" Eiji exclaimed

"Un, Ai-chan, do you know the Rikkai regulars?" Sayuri asked Ai.

"Nope, mind introducing them?"She said

"Okay, this is…" She introduced each and every member of the Rikkai Dai boys' tennis club.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry, Ja ne." Sayuri said

They went back to their tennis team and ate their lunch…loudly

When both teams were done, they decided to eat dessert together in a café.

"Inui, you still owe both teams a free lunch, so I'm changing it to be a dessert treat from Inui!" Sayuri declared but added "And Echizen will also pay for it. So today's dessert is on Inui and Echizen's treat!"

Everyone cheered except for Ryoma and Inui.

They ate their desert…which looked like a buffet because of the amount Momo, Eiji, Niou, and Marui took.

Somehow Sayuri felt a little bad for making them both pay, but it was their fault for underestimating girls.

After their…dessert buffet, they went back to their respective courts to play on.

Now, it was Rikkai Dai against a random school/unseeded school (Haha, I remember when Horio said that outloud in front of Tachibana)

When they won all the games by 6-0 they proceeded to the prefectionals (Sorry, I think it was regionals, then prefectionals then the Nationals… Correct me if I'm wrong)

So they went back to their school to do last minute training before they would rest for 3 days. (Sunday, Monday and Tuesday…their gonna rest for those days)

So after their training, they went to the clubroom to shower and change.

When it seemed like everyone left already, Sayuri put on her ipod and listened to Urgairi no Yuuyake(Opening of Durarara, by theatre brook)

She put it on a loud volume and closed her eyes.

She got her clothes from her locker and went in one of the cubicles where you need to shower. She needed to shower and change since the Niou family were going to eat out and they insisted that Sayuri was now their family so she has to go with them.

She showered and went to another cubicle to change into her plaid black miniskirt and long-sleeved white fluffy blouse. She was closing her eyes the whole time while listening to music and when she put her skirt on she had to lean back because the skirt had short-shorts under it. When she leaned back, she felt something warm press against her back. She looked back to see Seiichi with pants on but no t-shirt, closed eyes and a thousand shades of red painted on his cheeks…and well, his whole face was red.

She quickly put on her shirt and ran out of the cubicle, blushing madly.

`_Oh God, thank Kami-sama that I was wearing underwear when I went in there!' _she thought

`_Ahh, good thing she found out, people with their ipods today, but I have to admit, she was pretty cute when she went in.'_ Seiichi smiled to himself and got fully dressed.

When he exited the cubicle he was surprised to see a madly blushing Sayuri with the back of her hand to her mouth.

"G-G-Gomen…asai" She muttered

"Iie, I should have tapped you, but I tried calling your name three times already, so I just went with closing my eyes." He said.

"Umm, to make it up for you…" She said

"What?" Seiichi asked

"What do you want me to do to make it up for you…?" She muttered still blushing

He decided to tease her and joke around, but what he didn't know that Sayuri was a very serious person, but her some of her friends are an exception.

"How 'bout a hug and a kiss?" He asked, joking and didn't expect her to…

Sayuri hugged him on the neck and kiss him on the cheek, still blushing madly.

Seiichi's eyes were wide and he hugged her back for a little while.

"Just so you know, I don't like owing people much." She whispered.

He just smiled and let go.

When they both pulled away, they went on with whatever they were doing and went home.

After that "event" they could barely get some shut-eye the whole night.

_`What was that feeling when I saw him half naked…?'_

_`What was that feeling when I saw her half naked…?'_

And their thoughts wouldn't stop thinking about each other.

Every time they closed their eyes, apparently they would see an image of each other half naked.

**please read the Author's note part 2 for incredibly incredibly honto ni important reminders!**

a/n : Gomen! It took me longer than usual to upload chapters! My laptop time has been cut down to 3 days a week…THREE DAYS! So it took me a while. So, do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Just tell me,

Sorry, I'm evil and twisted in my own little ways –chuckles-

Sayuri: L-L-L-Lead-san! Why did you have to type that! –blushes mady-

Seiichi: why not? It was rather fun acting this one.

Lead: Gomen ne, Seiichi-kun. I made you OOC here…sorta. Andyway


	8. Author's Note part 1

Sorry guys, theres been a little…"accident" so I am now banned from my laptop until around...a few months so I have no choice but to put this story on hiatus, or however you spell it.

I'm so sorry! –kneels on floor- I'm so sorry T-T

Please come back at around...when I come back...or when I will be able to upload then. Sore wa…Ja matta ne


	9. Author's Note part 2

This is the Author's Note part 2 desu~

As you all know my story "a new beginning" is on hiatus and I didn't upload for a while. So, if you would like to continue reading my story please search in my profile for the story "I still love you" It's an alternative story for this since I lost all hope for this one. Don't worry! I'll be uploading frequently in "I still love you" but will not be uploading anymore in this one. I'd rather not delete it though. Sorry, I just don't wan't to delete this Dx

Summary:

Harugane Sayuri, somewhat a superstar for her incredibly good looks, intelligence, and skill in tennis is now going to Japan due to an unavoidable circumstances. She happens to be Niou Masaharu's cousin which means she'll be introduced to the team. She meets Yukimura Seiichi who seems incredibly familiar somehow but she can't put a finger on where and why. She doesn't know why or how but he seems very familiar.

...I almost gave out spoilers, gomen. anyway, Ja matta ne! xD


End file.
